Naked Truth
by NeonZangetsu
Summary: Having fallen prey to one of Orochimaru's experiments, what will Sakura do? How will she explain this to Naruto? Will she find a cure? Or will she find something more? NarutoxSakura Fluff, angst, drama and romance of course.


Orochimaru was bored, for he had nothing to do. Sasuke was still training, but quite frankly, he was nowhere near the level the sanin wanted him at, so he could at last posess his body. He'd already sparred with the Uchiha to improve his taijutsu, and worked with Kabuto on a new jutsu or two, but that too, had grown tiresome.

Left with little else do to, the sannin pondered his options, and the going-ons of the world.

That Uzumaki brat and Jiraiya would be returning tomorrow, returning to the Leaf. Akatsuki was starting to become more active, but it would be some time until they'd truly make their move. Now what could he possibly do to satisfy his boredom until then?

And then it hit him.

"Kukuku." He snickered, rising from the foot of his bed, only to open a nearby medicinal cabinet, and to remove a scroll. Holding it up before his face, illuminated in the dim light, he sneered. "I might have a use for _that_ jutsu after all....

--

Sakura's hands rested behind her head as she laid down her bed. She let out a deep sigh as she closed her eyes, a large set of headphones around her ears allowing her to listen an upbeat melody from her music player. Music had always played a big role in her life, so it wasn't terribly surprising that she found it to be the best way to unwind after a long day of missions'.

"Naruto," She remarked to no one in particular. "Those three years are almost up, aren't they?"

She rested her eyes, humming along with the music in her head as she lay on her bed. She couldn't see the shadowy figure who was watching her. Nor the grin that spread across the stranger's face as he looked over the resting girl; slitted eyes sparkling as he gently placed both hands on Sakura's stomach. She squirmed, opening her eyes to find nothing there. She sat up, looking around briefly before shrugging it off and lying back down. As she began to listen to her music, she began to feel a strange chill throughout her body. She squirmed some, listening to the music, unaware of what had just happened.

There was a strange squirming that filled her body, but Sakura was too engrossed in her music to pay attention. It was subtle at first as her clothes began to sag slightly on her. She squirmed as her jeans began to hang loose and her shirt began to look larger on her. Soon, the music seemed to be louder, despite the fact that she hadn't turned up the volume. She opened her eyes, looking down but not noticing anything at first. She began to adjust her headphones, which somehow seemed to fit differently on her now than they had just a few moments ago.

Her body slowly began to lose some of its mass, gradually compressing itself. Her body seemed to take up less space on the bed than it had before, although it was hard to notice at first. The springs of her mattress began to lighten up as she lay on them. Her body slowly began to lighten as her form receded some into her clothes. The girl hadn't realized just what was actually happening until she felt the fabric of her shirt brush up against the top of her neck.

"Huh?"

She looked down to find herself looking down the neck hole of her shirt, which seemed to be larger than normal. Her eyes tripled as she saw her shirt hanging partially off her shoulder. Her eyes widened as she suddenly began to feel the strange sensation of magic weaving through her. She tugged on her shirt, which was gradually getting larger as she began to shrink down. She tried to slide off her bed only to trip on her jeans, which looked as though they were made for a girl twice her width. She squealed loudly as she fell to the ground, her shirt landing on her. As she rested on her knees, it seemed to get larger, covering her like a sheet at first, but soon covering her like a parachute over a child. She turned her head, seeing the light peek through the fabrics of her shirt as she crawled out.

She couldn't ignore the strange sensation now, which felt like a strange tugging in her gut and chest. She looked down at herself, trying to figure out her new, shrunken form. Her body looked the same to her as it always had, but she looked back to see her bed towering over her. She squirmed uncomfortably as a cold chill caught her naked body, causing her to scramble to her shirt intending to wrap her sleeve around her as temporary clothing.

However, even the navy blue cotton was too unwieldy for her to navigate, the next breeze causing her to cease the endeavor. She looked up, blushing as she saw her bed, which somehow seemed even larger than usual than it did before. The sensation subsided as she looked down at herself, blushing as she tried to cover up with her hands, now at a paltry 1"5.

What was this, some kind of genjutsu? No, even as she placed her hands in the release seal, nothing happened. A sense of hopelesness and confusion washed over her, and soon, the sounds of small hiccups could be heard.

Outside the window, a light chuckle could be heard, carried away on the breeze. With a smirk, Orochimaru placed both hands into a seal, then another and another, muttering some incantation under his breath, and with a start, Sakura awoke from her fiendish nightmare, and he withdrew into the shadows.

This _nightmare_ that would slowly, surely become reality over time. This jutsu didn't have any particular use for him before, but now, it would make for a very entertaining week or so, depending on the concentration of chakra he'd just used, which was a quite a bit, even for one such as himself.

"There. This should prove to be quite...entertaining."

**Next time: Interesting situation.**


End file.
